


a kiss under the bleachers

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Just not like this, Keith doesn't know memes nor vine, Love Confessions, M/M, Shiro wanted Keith to confess, slight angst, through a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge never thought they'd see the day Keith would confess his feelings for Lance, let alone through a meme. This is definitely the best day ever.





	a kiss under the bleachers

There was a little crack, just a little to the right of the control panel’s pedestal. It wasn’t that long, just a few centimeters, and not wide enough for it to be troublesome and worrying. It must not have been there for a long time because Pidge had never noticed it until now, and they all had been there for what feels like months. They sighed and shifted around in their seat, waiting for the tension to drop down. Somehow, the fights didn't always finish like this, they had times when they were all so tired nobody spoke up. This time, Lance did. 

It was kind of petty and bitter, but it reeked of frustration, and Pidge knew at least half of it was actually directed to himself. But Lance only had one way to deal with self-frustration: it was to externalize it. To be fair, Keith had to be blamed as well. It had been an ugly fight, the Castle got hit a bunch of times, to the extent of endangering Allura’s health, which snowballed and put Coran and Shiro on edge, the latter who unconsciously acted harsher. And actually Lance was used to being criticized, he had been familiar with it enough at the Garrison, but when it came unfairly from Shiro, Lance couldn't seem to deal. 

Which is why Lance had exploded on Keith, ensuing in the fight both were having right now. It was sort of their thing, arguing. Because both of them knew it was their way to calm down, that it was never serious, that it was a mutual beneficial thing. However, today, it didn't look like it. The mood died as soon as the five of them got back to the hangar, waiting for it to explode as it usually did. And they were not disappointed. They were both at each other’s throat, biting and roaring, clawing at every insecurity, every weakness, ready to rip each other to shreds and not holding it in any way. Pidge could see that Hunk were watching them with worried eyes, whereas Shiro remained calm but focused enough to intervene the second one of them crossed any boundaries. Pidge sighed again. They were exhausted and they had heard the same arguments over and over again. What really made this experience tiring, was the actual enjoyment behind their thundering voices. Pidge could see the almost reverent look Lance threw at Keith whenever he would respond with more hatred, faking a semblance of normality in the homesick boy’s life, and they could see Keith’s relaxed stance, contrasting with his words and expressions, because these fights allowed him to escape, let him know that whatever happened, this faux rivalry was a constant between the two of them. And through these fights, the both of them knew they belonged. 

Pidge honestly just wanted to leave, because they knew that it would never be serious enough for Shiro to step in, but they knew that if they even tried to move, their leader’s pointed look would shift from Keith and Lance to them, and they had enough on their plate already. After gazing at the crack a few more seconds, Pidge tuned in the fight once again. If all the former fights had taught them something, it was that it took a lot of energy out of them, and it would be all over soon enough, usually with a kind remark from Hunk. The short paladin could see that Lance’s words had a slight slur, more than usual, and the fire in both pair of eyes died, leaving the cold atmosphere to creep in. They internally cheered, they would be finished soon enough.

“You know what Lance, sometimes you just make me so mad” Keith yelled, just as aware as the others that their fight was over. Yet, he wanted the last word, and he knew that Lance was now too exhausted to come up with a witty retort. 

“So mad that you just want to kiss him?” Pidge smirked. They knew that Hunk and Lance would appreciate the reference, and that a good laugh would definitely calm down Lance enough for them to finally get to their respective chambers and rest. As they predicted, Hunk let out a loud laugh and Lance’s eyes came alive again, sparkling with mirth. However, their friend’s laugh wasn’t enough to cover Keith’s answer.

“Yes! Thank you Pidge!”

Hunk’s laughter died out just as quickly as it came, and Pidge thought they had never seen anything so entertaining. They almost gasped, seeing the rapid red colouring Keith’s cheeks, his wide-eyed betraying his flustered state even further. Lance didn’t disappoint either, he didn’t even seem to be breathing. His ears were even redder than Keith’s face and after a few seconds of silence, he let out an intelligible but inquisitive noise, that Pidge would frankly qualify as a whimper. Shiro looked thoroughly disappointed with everyone in the room, and Pidge wondered if he knew anything about this. Judging by Keith’s panicked glance to him, it seemed like a plausible thought. They’d have to question him later.

Then, it began. The mood changed, the embarrassment and tension so dense Pidge could choke on it. Keith stuttered, shuffling back. He turned his face away from Lance, who was staring at him, as if he was looking at a totally different person. Yet, the more Pidge glanced at Lance’s reaction, the more they felt this was familiar somehow. His wide eyes expressed shock, but they could see the softness. Softness he had for Keith, who just embarrassed himself in front of his crush, - Pidge enjoyed the sound of that a little too much - a softness they knew they had already seen when Keith gloated of finishing a training level before Lance did, or when Voltron helped a planet’s inhabitants and Keith would admit his good work. A softness both had when they were in their own world. They turned again to Keith, incredulity on their face, mirroring Hunk’s. The short paladin couldn’t believe that it all unfolded like this.

Would these two idiots actually get together because of a meme? This easily could become Pidge’s best day in their entire life. 

“It’s not - I don’t - I thought they’d agree with me!” Keith stuttered again, his hands going restless besides him after he gestured towards Pidge. They let out a snort. He tried to glare at the green paladin but his blushing made him look non-threatening.

“Does he not know vine?” Hunk whispered to Pidge, covering his incredulous grin behind his hands.  
Pidge elbowed him gently, trying to not snicker. “Do you think he even knows what a meme is?”  
“What if he doesn’t even know what a dab is? Lance will have a heart attack?”  
They suddenly could feel Shiro’s glare and hushed quickly. As if Lance wasn’t going into cardiac arrest as this right moment.

Keith glanced at the door, showing just how much he wanted to flee out of the room. Everyone could almost see him calculating his chances at succeeding. The uncomfort on Keith’s face was more than evident now, and the whole crew apart from Lance and Keith felt like they were all somehow intruding. When Lance suddenly grinned and marched towards Keith, Pidge knew they had to leave them alone. Apparently, Shiro felt the same as he turned Hunk and Pidge around and tugged both of them towards the exit. The green paladin wanted to keep watching, as if it were an episode of a soap opera, but after a few seconds and a groan accompanied by a giggle - that they just knew was Lance’s - they hurried out with a grimace. 

“You have a crush on me!” Lance’s accusing tone resonated. Hunk winced; if Keith knew they could still hear them, he would have flipped out. 

Oh, they would never let them hear the end of it.


End file.
